Dullmar
Background ''"I AM SOUL CONCENTRATE!" ~ Dullmar '' Desmond Dullmar worked with Nigel Rumblefungus and Artimus in an attempt to create true life. After Rumblefungus dropped out of the project, he and Artimus continued their work. Artimus had his breakthrough in building Might-Crank, while Dullmar began exibiting signs of paranoia about his secrets being stolen. Dullmar resided in the middle arcana district, until he vandalized the statue dedicated to Might-Crank which lead to him being relocated to the lower districts of the City of Alivast. In the lower District, he built his home made of obsidian that was protected from any means of entry, except for his door which required a special code toenter safely. The vandalism of Might-Crank's statue had a greater purpose; Dullmar stole some of Rumblefungus' soul gem research for the purposes of his own revenge. The act of vandalism outfitted the statue with arcane runes, cores, and a gem that would later contain his own soul. When active, it had composed of the memorial stone display the statue originally stood on and granted him the ability to fly. With his lifeless body found and secretly inhabiting the statue, Dullmar was able to hide in plain sight. Once taking his new form, Dullmar began a string of killings, silencing anyone who knew details of his actions leading up to his ultimate plan. This included the sailor Colton, a mage who makes magical doors from the middle arcana district, and Artimus. He also planted soul crystals in other statues around the city to act as an army when the time was right. When The Unexpectables began investigating the killings, he began to target them as well, first killing Marcus Sweet who was aiding their investigation and then gloating to the heroes that he would then kill Willow, who was held in prison as a suspect of Artimus' murder. The Unexpectables pursued Dullmar and faced him down outside of the prison, eventually overpowering him and shattering his stone body. After the incident, Dullmar's soul gem was retrieved by the Nerasmun Collective and was added to Edward Enrobso's personal collection. Personality Dullmar is a spiteful, bitter, petty little pebble who felt unforgivably cheated by Artimus and his repeated theft of intellectual property. His attempts to do good by academia and reveal the wizard's fraud was met only with contempt and ridicule, causing him to become even more angry and less significant. This set him on a path of unchecked paranoia that caused him to grow distrustful of everybody, to the point where he shut himself in his own house and began plotting a bloody, violent revenge. According to Edward, even half a year later, Dullmar has yet to begin calming down. Relations Artimus and Nigel RumbleFungus Dullmar, Atrimus, and RumbleFungus were collaborating in order to create artificial, "true," life. However, shortly into the project, RumbleFungus dropped out of the project. Both Artimus and RumbleFungus described Dullmar as being extremely difficult to work with and that Dullmar was consistently paranoid that his colleagues would steal his work. Dullmar's soured relationship with Artimus was the push that led to this eventual fate. Disgusted that Artimus would steal research from him and the Silver Kobolds and pass it off as his own, Dullmar attempted to reveal this transgression to Alivastian Acedemia. however, Artimus had built up great goodwill with the city, and these truths were passed off as baseless slander. Artimus denied these claims, and began to publicly discredit Dullmar. The plan to attack the city with animated statues was an act of vengeance against Artimus and the city that refused to listen to reason. Dullmar acknowledged himself stealing Rumblefungus' research as an act of hypocrisy, but went forward with it anyway. Avryman Dullmar commissioned Avryman to create the magical door to his obsidian home. However Avryman stated that Dullmar paid very poorly and regrets accepting the job. Trivia *A wizard attempted to teleport into Dullmar's obsidian home before the Alivastian guard had the combination to Dullmar's home, and the wizard's corpse was found once the Unexpectables got the door open. * Dullmar claimed that Artimus stole the designs for Might-Crank. However, Artimus said that Dullmar had nearly no talent for runes; stating that "Dullmar couldn't find a rune to get out of a paper box!" This information has since been revealed as slander, as Dullmar was able to program a wide variety of behaviors for his statue body through his knowledge of runes. * One of Dullmar's gargoyles is still at large. Category:NPC Category:Gnome Characters Category:Wizard Characters Category:Antagonists